


Fun in the Sun

by StarlightTiki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, i'll never get tired of these three, some family fluff at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTiki/pseuds/StarlightTiki
Summary: A trip to the sea with the family of three.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick little thing in celebration of Innes getting a summer alt in FEH! My dream came true! His art, lines and level 40 conversation were all I could ever ask for from IS. Honestly, what a cutie!  
> This doesn't have a particular setting, but I guess it's post FE8 while in FEH world.

“Wow! You two are amazing!” Myrrh cries out, eyeing the smashed watermelons curiously. “Two perfectly split melons! I could never do this kind of thing, especially not with a blindfold on,” She glances at the wooden sticks in each man’s respective grip. “To be honest, I thought the two of you were gonna hit each other with those. Not smash fruit.”

“We are not barbarians, Myrrh,” Innes tuts in the midst of breaking a piece of watermelon off. “If we are to spar, it will be with our weapons.” He hands her a piece of the fruit, lips quirking upwards when she happily takes a bite.

“This is rather unfortunate, though,” Ephraim comments, taking a seat beside Myrrh. “Another draw. Who would have thought it was possible to break two watermelons with the same precision and accuracy while blindfolded?” He snickers at the irritated glare Innes shoots at him, amused by the entire situation. “I cannot say I mind it.”

“I do,” Innes responds. “I’d rather have some kind of win to hold over you.”

“Was my heart not enough?” Ephraim laughs as Innes sputters, his cheeks tinting red with embarrassment. “That kind of power is enough to destroy anyone.”

“My aim is _not_ to destroy you,” Innes readily hands Myrrh a napkin when he notices her fumbling with the juice running down her arms. “It is to _best_ you.”

“I await the coming rest of our lives in hopes of such a feat.”

“You doubt me?”

“It is because I _do not_ doubt you, that I look forward to the fun,” Ephraim clarifies, accepting a piece of the destroyed fruit from the other man. “My thanks.”

“Hn.”

“I don’t understand the fun of competing so much,” Myrrh purses her lips as she picks out seeds and places them onto the sand. “Can’t you play games without a winner and a loser? So nobody becomes angry or upset?”

“That is…” Innes pauses. “…a rather good question. Does such a game exist?”

“I don’t think so,” The king of Renais replies, lying down onto their beach towel. “In any case, that kind of game sounds like it lacks any value or enjoyment.”

“I play dolls with Eirika and Tana sometimes,” Myrrh says, tone defensive. “That’s a game, isn’t it? Ah, but if the two of you played, it would most certainly end in a competition and my toys paying the price,” She sighs. “…Maybe the problem is the both of you.”

“That stings, my dear Myrrh,” Ephraim cries out in mock pain. “Are you implying that the both of us need to change that wonderful aspect of our relationship? Of who we are as people?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Innes snorts.

“The lady’s sharp tongue speaks the truth. Forgive our foolishness on this day,” He returns Myrrh’s content smile. “It was your idea to travel here, after all. We should be engaging in activities you would enjoy.”

“May I ask why you never treat me with that kind of gentleness?” Ephraim pouts. “It’s hardly fair.”

“Myrrh is a bright and charming lady,” Innes praises, raising an eyebrow at the other man. “You are an oafish buffoon with a tendency for the ridiculous.”

“I wrest a shark from the water one time and you give me that label?”

“That wasn’t safe at all,” Myrrh says, frowning. “If you wanted to cook it, you could have requested I shift and—“

“—You should not be getting anywhere close to those creatures.” Innes quickly cuts in.

It’s Myrrh’s turn to pout.

“Why not? I am very strong and capable. You should be ashamed of your attitude. It isn’t gentlemanly to underestimate a lady’s strength like that,” She huffs, biting into her watermelon aggressively. “Did you know, Innes? Just the other day, brother and I went out on an excursion and took down a beast twice the size! It was a very joyous occasion for the both of us.”

“You _what_?” Innes’s expression darkens, his glare at a suddenly sheepish Ephraim razor sharp. “ _What did you do?_ ”

“You weren’t supposed to mention that,” Ephraim laughs nervously. “Come now, Innes, it was a perfectly safe trip. We had guards and other soldiers at the ready should anything—“

“ _You took her to take down a beast twice the size of a shark?”_

 _“_ Now that I think about it, it might of been _three times_ the size,” Myrrh proudly preens. “I wish you could have been there as well. When you take me to Frelia, we should engage in similar activities!”

“ _Ephraim._ ”

“Why don’t we go play in the water, Myrrh?” Ephraim quickly suggests, jumping to his feet. He sweeps Myrrh into his arms, taking off into the water.

“My watermelon! No!” She cries out, having dropped the slice in the midst of the action. “…Oh my.”

“What is it?” Ephraim asks, not daring to look back.

“I’ve never seen Innes look like that. Do you think he’s angry?”

“When isn’t he angry?”

“That’s a rude thing to say about your beloved.”

“I love that side of him.”

“How romantic!” Myrrh giggles. “Perhaps you won’t when you see the way he’s eyeing that beach banner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of the opinion that Innes is an overprotective 'must shield daughter from any harm and danger don't even look at her' dad while Ephraim is the 'let's do everything he just told us not to' dad! She's over a thousand years old but she's still a little babu to them
> 
> I took inspiration from some of Innes's conversations because they make me laugh and smile every time I read through them. Doesn't help that he's always mentioning Ephraim. What a dork!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
